Light sources have long been used to provide various sorts of illumination for various purposes. Different types of light sources can provide different moods, and can be used for different purposes. For example the results in photography are highly dependent on the amount and type of illumination. It is desirable to increase versatility in light sources, and in devices that include light sources.